


The Enigma of Attraction

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: What is it about vampires that makes them so infuriatingly attractive? Jealous minds would like to know.





	The Enigma of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story for the Katrina relief. It's for [](http://kitty-poker1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kitty-poker1.livejournal.com/)**kitty_poker1** who wanted a little Spander. Shocking, I know! *g* This didn't go quite as berserk as the other one. Only 525 words and quite vanilla I'm afraid. If vanilla means horny boys which in my book it certainly does.

What is it? The leather? Like Angel in his leather pants and his leather coats and his leather…uh… shoes. Hulking around like a big broody bull. With his brown eyes and his broad back and his big bal… forehead. Nothing attractive about that. Unless you’re a cowboy. Which brings up some really disturbing images…

And then, when they’re finally rid off him, who comes on his heels but his angry little puppy, Spike. Strutting around like he’s ten feet tall and not the runt of the litter. Punk hair, ripped jeans and what do you know? Leather coat. Several sizes too big which should make him look like a little kid lost in his daddy’s coat. But noooo, not Spike. Spike grows into the coat, makes it fit his persona which is much bigger than it should be considering the fact that he’s neutered and dependant upon the people he’s supposed to be eating. How annoying is that?

Just look at him. Blowing blue smoke into the dark night, his profile sharp against the faint street lights. Wrapped up in his leather coat so he almost disappears into the shadows. Dark and mysterious and evil, but in a cool way.

So damn cool.

Xander looks down at his own attire. Hawaiian shirt, baggy pants, sneakers. Not a single leather item on him. And somehow he knows that it wouldn’t matter; he could dress himself in leather from top to bottom and he’d still just be Xander. The geek who knows exactly how many different outfits Seven-of-Nine wore on Voyager and can remember the exact page numbers of all the major events in the story of Superman.

Definitely not cool.

“What’s brooding up your little brain then?”

“Jesus!” He jumps back, knocking over a trash can that falls to the ground with a loud clatter.

“Well, he would make any man brood.” Spike flicks away the stub of his cigarette and turns toward him.

“I didn’t mean… And I don’t brood!”

“Right.” And there’s that infuriating head tilt and smirk and is he just begging for a punch in the nose or what? “I guess you don’t skulk either.”

“No skulking! I was just standing here, behind this tree because… I… I…” Think brain, think!

“Needed a piss?”

Stop smirking! “No! No piss… peeing either. I pee inside, in the toilet. Like normal people do but you wouldn’t know that because…”

“I don’t stand outside the loo listening to whether you’re doing number one, two or three?” Spike blinks, as innocent as a serial killer.

“No! Stop twisting my words! I didn’t…” He frowns. “What’s number three?”

He can almost hear the ‘Bingo!’ as Spike grins. “Wanking?”

“Eeww! You better not be standing outside listening to me… Not that I… Shut up!”

Spike’s grin only widens and he saunters over and leans in, face five inches away from Xander’s. “Oh, I never listen. Why should I? I have a perfect sense of smell.” His eyes flicker down and he inhales deeply before looking up again, glint in his eye. “See?”

Ok, it’s not the leather. Because right now, in his mind, Spike is wearing nothing at all.


End file.
